Girls over Flowers
by windsoffortune
Summary: Its a new generation of F4 and they're all GIRLS. What happens when an extremely rich boy is transferred to Eitoku in the guise of a poor student?
1. Character introductions

AN: My first HyD ficcie. The title is courtesy of my sister. I had no clue what to call this so why not change it from "Boys over flowers" to "Girls over flowers "^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HyD characters! But this new generation is all me!  
  
Akatsuka Kin: She's the exotic cousin of Nishikado. With long black hair and piercing green eyes, she has a silent demeanor. Though she doesn't like to talk a lot, she's very caring when it comes to her friends. A whopping 5'10" with the body of a supermodel, she does Tai kwon do along with ballet. She gains a lot of respect from her fellow friends who don't understand her as well. She is half Russian, thus the interesting eye color.  
  
Mimasaka Akemi: She is Mimasaka's daughter. Yes, as amazing as that sounds, there's a huge fiasco that almost ruined the family name when Akira found out he had a daughter. Anyway, Akemi has wavy hair that tumbles just past her shoulders. She is always in a good mood and is the "cute" one of the group. She's very interested in the environment and. She's somewhat of a girly girl but is still very athletic along with the rest of her friends. She plays a number of instruments, though she does not find an interest in any.  
  
Doumyougi Tsukiyama: She has short curly hair and an adorable smile. Behind her cute façade, however, she's a temperamental, hard to please girl who cares a lot about her friends. She is Tsubaki's daughter, Tsukasa's niece. She takes martial arts with Hosokawa Yusuke, but since she is so impatient, her martial arts skills are bad. But, as she has three friends who all fight well, she does not feel like she needs to be good at it. Her mother makes her practice the piano which she isn't bad at.  
  
Hosokawa Yusuke: She is a funny, sarcastic person. A second cousin to Hanazawa Ryui. She has his reddish hair that is cut straight and choppy around her chin. She's very smart and is one of the top in the school along with Akatsuka Kin. She a good five feet and eight inches and takes martial arts. Strangely enough, she's quite artistic and plays the violin like her cousin. She's somewhat of a tomboy, though she is usually found with Akemi, hanging out with guys.  
  
Yuhara Ryuichi: Outgoing guy, well-liked by friends and classmates. He is heir to the Tsukehara Corporation as his uncle, the head of Tsukehara Corporation, has no sons. They are also very close since his father has passed away and his uncle acts as his father figure. His uncle is from his mother's side. Ryuichi, though very wealthy, tries to pretend to be from a poorer family to see if girls like him for who he is and not for his wealth.  
  
Hayashi Hisato: Ryuichi's good friend later on. He's very spur-of-the- moment and funny in his own way.  
  
Ebina Eisuke: He is infatuated with F4 and hopes to one day marry one of them. He is a major enemy of Ryuichi. 


	2. Starting new

AN: This is my first time I've written a Hana Yori Dango fanfic. I would really really love to hear what you guys have to say about this. This is like a sample, that's why is a lil short. ^^ So PLZ R&R! Thx  
  
~*~ means scene change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HyD and characters, but I own all characters that you don't recognize!  
  
A loud screech of tires sounded throughout the courtyard and a car could be seen braking up against the sidewalk. A mob of girls dressed identically in dark blue was already congregating at the side. A handsome man in his late thirties could be seen getting out of a sporty red convertible. He ran his hands through his wavy hair and adjusted his sunglasses. Flashing the girls a playboy grin, he walked across and opened the door to the passenger side of his car. A girl in her teens stepped out with a slight frown on her adorable face. She brushed her petit jean skirt carefully and draped her denim jacket on her arm. She delicately placed a hand on the car door, leaning forward to the man.  
  
"Dad, I wish you would drive more safely. And when do I get to drive myself to school? You always create such a scene." The girl scolded. At the sight of the girl, a fresh crowd of boys was beginning to form.  
  
Her dad flashed another smile at her before kissing her on the cheek, "I can't help it if the girls love me so much." He said quite arrogantly. The girl shook her head with exasperation before closing the door and waving goodbye to her father.  
  
A sleek black jaguar pulled up gently next to the convertible and parked in one of the reserved spaced. A beautiful black haired girl dressed in a cream colored outfit stepped out. She also turned to the guy in the red car and called out, "Bye, Akira san!" Akira waved slightly before speeding off with a chorus of "Bye, Mimasaka san!" from the mob of girls that hadn't disintegrated yet. She turned to the only other girl who wasn't wearing the school uniform, "Your dad.creates quite a scene, Akemi"  
  
Akemi rolled her eyes and laughed, "Tell me about it!" She grabbed the black haired girl by the arm and pulled her urgently toward the school. Miraculously, the crowd that had gathered here parted immediately and the two made their way to school with no obstructions.  
  
"Slow down, what's the rush?" The girl in cream said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Kin, it's the first day of school! What do you mean 'what's the rush?' Isn't this exciting? I can't wait to see all the new guys. And the fun's just begun; it's time to be dominating the school already!" Akemi said happily, rushing to the garden in the school, dragging the tall girl behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Two girls sat stretched out in the grassy garden. They chatted amicably together about their plans for the school year and the extravagant trips they took over the summer. Though they were best friends and talked almost every single day with each other, they never tired of hearing about the same great vacations.  
  
"Tsuki! Yusuke!" came a call and the two friends glanced up as their two other best friends joined them. Akemi was chatting away immediately. Yusuke grinned at her friend's naiveté which was so charming. She yawned and leaned back, closing her eyes.  
  
"Its great to be back in school, guys." Yusuke said with a light smile on her peaceful face.  
  
Her friends turned to each other with grins on their faces. "Yea, it's great to be back." Tsukiyama said.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuichi grumbled to himself as he raced through the hallway of his school. It's the first day of school and already he was going to be late to class. Damn, why can't they make the classes easier to find? He thought furiously. Yuhara Ryuichi was the heir to the distinguished Tsukehara Corporations. Not that he wanted to be. Since his uncle had announced him to be heir, he had been prey to women who were like vultures, swooping in on him as though he reeked of money.  
  
It disgusted him, watching perfectly beautiful women wear too much make up and suck up to him. Ryuichi finally cracked his first smile that morning, at least its all going to change this year. Transferring to a new school was the first step. He then proceeded to convince his mother to let him walk to school, like a true poor person. This year, he was going to see what girls are like when they don't know he's from such a prominent background.  
  
Ryuichi glanced at his watch quickly and cursed. He only had three minutes to find his classroom and in a school this big, it's going to take him ten minutes before he can find his way around. He tugged furiously at his tie, loosening it around the neck and quickly opened the top few buttons of his shirt. How inconvenient it was to walk to school. And to top that off, his maid decided it would be amusing to let him sleep a little longer.  
  
The six feet three inch, well muscled student fled down the hallway, completely unaware of his surroundings. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, in fact, that he did not notice two carefree students, nonchalantly walking his way.  
  
CRASH, came the loud resounding sound as Ryuichi collided with a curly haired girl. His books flew out of his hands and he almost fell, but regained his composure. He glanced down at the girl who was sprawled on the floor. Her friend stood on the side looking almost scared. He took the time to notice that her friend wasn't wearing her school uniform. Instead, she was in white pants, a cute halter top with a light blue sweater draped over her shoulders. The girl on the floor looked shocked.  
  
"Ouch," she said, rubbing her head gently. Ryuichi, being the perfect gentleman immediately began apologizing. The girl was wearing a Gucci sundress that was mint green in color. A wince wrinkled her cute façade and she held out a delicate hand. "Instead of standing there, why don't you help me up?" she remarked.  
  
He nodded and immediately rushed forward, grasping her hand. Suddenly, with surprising strength, she pulled him down and smiled with satisfaction as he crashed down beside her. The girl stood up and angrily placed her hands on her hips. Her friend heaved a relieved sigh, "You're finally back to normal. I was getting worried."  
  
"You IDIOT! Do you even watch where you're going?? Do you have any idea who I am? You better watch out. Now Apologize! It may be your first day at school but you better be learning some rules. I am Doumyogi Tsukiyama and NO one runs into me!" Tsuki yelled at the astonished Ryuichi.  
  
He scowled. Today was not his day and he did not appreciate getting yelled at. "I don't care who the hell you are! I'm not the only one at fault here. Besides, I already apologized!"  
  
Yusuke, standing on the side gasped. Now this was a first, she thought. This is going to be amusing.  
  
"You! You just wait and see. No one messes with the great Doumyogi." Tsuki would have continued yelling at the top of her lungs if Yusuke hadn't decided that enough was enough. She grasped her friend by the arm and began dragging her away. Tsuki's yells continued to echo off in the corridor.  
  
The tall boy hit himself on his head, "Why can't anything go right today?!"  
  
Five minutes later, he finally found his class. The bell had already rung long ago and when he walked in, everyone turned to stare at him. The teacher arched an eyebrow questioningly at him, while small murmurs from female students began to erupt.  
  
"I'm very sorry, teacher. I was running a little late and I accidentally ran into Doumyogi Tsukiyama."  
  
At that remark, everyone in his class gasped. The teacher also looked shocked. She quickly said, "Are you stupid? You should be saying prayers that she isn't suing you or the school. Now hurry up and take a seat."  
  
Ryuichi's scowl deepened, why did people care so much about this Doumyogi? 


	3. The Red Tag

AN: Thx for all the great reviews guys. Nobody told me it felt THAT good to have someone review. ^^ Aah! So sorry guys, I don't know what happened. I put up the new chapter but it wasn't working. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I decided to just leave the 1st chap as is.  
  
ToinKs: Thx for your enthusiasm. It helps me a lot to know that ppl will want to read my work.  
  
Amyza: I was pondering about Tsukushi and Tsukasa. I didn't know how well it would bode with the readers if I made Tsukushi together with Tsukasa or Rui due to the different opinions. Thus, I didn't really write about that but when I do decide, I'll definitely add them into the story. It was really great getting your review because I've always loved your stories!  
  
fresh8: Thx for the correction, I was so SURE that I had put Doumyouji in the summary and realized I misspelled it throughout the whole 1st chap. Thx again.  
  
LyCheECaNDy: Thank you so much for reviewing! Like I said, it really helps boost my self-esteem. Plz do comment on it now ^^. Even if you want to diss my story, I don't mind.  
  
Ruth: Thx! That was mainly why I wanted to write this story, because I haven't really read one like this. Sorry about making you remember new names. ^^ As for the real F4, Mimasaka Akira DID show up in the first chapter in the very beginning. That was him dropping off Mimasaka Akemi. And don't worry, I will write them into this. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kara: Thank you. I was hoping to leave it at a somewhat interesting point so everyone will come back and read it. ^^  
  
*** Chapter 2: The Red Tag ***  
  
Tsuki yelled nonstop about a crazy guy who had knocked her down. "I mean, what is his problem? What kind of an idiot runs in a hallway? He couldn't at least notice two extremely beautiful, sophisticated, and well dressed people going his way?"  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows shot up, "Sophisticated? Beautiful? Maybe I am, but you?" She sounded incredulous and then turned away in a carefree manner, "Well, if you say so."  
  
Akemi brushed her hair back, "Why are you complaining? I hear he's a hunk."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "He sure is. Imagine a tall, dark, and handsome student dressed in the uniform except with a partially exposed, muscular chest. Man, no one looks that good in the school uniform." She sighed and fell back on the grass.  
  
Akemi smiled maliciously, "So, are we going to let this guy get off the hook just because he's cute? I say we teach him a little lesson."  
  
Kin opened her eyes and said her first words, "What did he do?"  
  
"What do you mean what did he do? He ran into me! That's enough to make anyone mad!" Tsuki yelled.  
  
"Oh?" Kin inquired, turning to the girl with short choppy, reddish hair.  
  
Yusuke chuckled softly, "He yelled at her." She answered.  
  
Akemi immediately burst out laughing. "Are you serious? I have got to see this guy."  
  
Tsuki frowned, "This isn't funny. He's cheeky, I admit. Thus, I have to punish him for it."  
  
"Fine, you want to do the usual?" Akemi asked, still laughing.  
  
"The usual." Tsuki said with a glint in her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuichi leaned back leisurely in his chair at the cafeteria. There was a turn of events after his hectic first day. He was surrounded by a mass of boys and girls. It helped that he was good looking and athletic. He was charming which captivated the girls, and he was easy going, this got the guys. Ryuichi smiled, popularity does amazing things to a person.  
  
"Oey, Ryuichi, you're so lucky." His friend grinned at him.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked, not liking the grin his friend was giving him.  
  
"Well, you ran into Doumyogi san, right? Dude, to be able to touch her is practically impossible. Now her friend, Akatsuka san is, like, wow."  
  
"I totally agree," another student began, "She is always turning down offers to be a model. The whole of F4 is beautiful. Mimasaka and Hosokawa are like goddesses themselves."  
  
"But Akatsuka, I think, is the most beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like anyone can get close to her."  
  
"She's so cool and indifferent."  
  
Ryuichi yawned loudly, waving his hand at his friends. "Akatsuka, Akatsuka, that's all I hear day in day out. Please, can we talk about something other than a long legged, black haired beauty?"  
  
"Ah, you say that only because you have yet to meet this girl. She is amazing. Can you imagine five foot ten inches of porcelain skin topped off with a killer body, not to mention she's from one of the wealthiest families in Japan?" His friend breathed.  
  
"Whatever, man, I frankly don't care if this Akatsuka is pretty or not. Brains and beauty don't mix, and I go for brains." Ryuichi said with closed eyes, flopped on the table.  
  
"Uh, Ryuichi, man.she's coming this way." Came an urgent whisper and insistent poking on his arm. "Dude, I think she heard you." The whisper changed into a cheerful, falsetto tone, "H - Hi, A - Akatsuka san!"  
  
Kin glanced nonchalantly at the boy who was stammering at her. She walked gracefully up to the student sleeping at the table and slammed her hands down on it. Ryuichi's head popped up at the loud sound and the cafeteria became instantaneously quiet.  
  
He was confronted by arresting sea green eyes and he choked slightly, This girl is definitely the most beautiful girl in school. "Akatsuka san?"  
  
Her lips curled upwards and she leaned forward, "What's with the formality? Call me Kin. I just wanted to have a nice chat with you, see what kind of person you are. Apparently you.retaliated when my friend blew up on you."  
  
He frowned at her straightforwardness, "So what if I did? Jeez, everyone acts like she's a goddess or something. I'm not allowed to talk back to her?"  
  
Kin almost laughed. "Interesting," she said and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"That's Akastuka?!" Ryuichi asked. "Why didn't anyone tell her she was that pretty?!"  
  
The boy's population in the class laughed heartily as Ryuichi blushed at the thought of being caught bad mouthing the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuhara Ryuichi's days of popularity were short lived, for exactly one week after school started, he opened his locker to find the nightmare of all nightmares hanging innocently before him. The little piece of paper fluttered a little as the locker door swung upon, its red surface gleaming as though taunting him.  
  
He plucked it from his locker and turned it around to read the carefully inscribed words on the back, "This means war." And it was signed, "F4." Ryuichi held the slip up to his friend Hayashi Hisato. "Hey man, what is this thing? Who's 'F4'?" He asked.  
  
Ryuichi had expected his friend to calmly explain what the little red tag was. What he did not expect was for every single student in the hallway to gasp and fling themselves as far away from him as possible. That is, everyone except Hisato.  
  
Hisato groaned and smacked his head, "I KNEW this was going to happen. C'mon, we have to get out of here. By the way, you owe me my life for helping you. God, who knows what'll happen to me now." Hisato kindly yelled (mind you, I'm being sarcastic) as he grabbed Ryuichi at the neck and went hurtling out of the school building.  
  
When they were safely secluded in one of the many gardens of Eitoku High School, Hisato finally released Ryuichi who collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Do you - mind - explaining what - what- what the hell is - going on?!" Ryuichi gasped.  
  
"Uh, ok. Well, first things first, you're going to die." Hisato stated cheerfully before breaking down and falling on the floor next to Ryuichi. "Why did I help you? Do you realize I'm going to die with you now? Any other normal person would have done the first thing on their mind which is run away. But NO, I have to play some idiotic friend/hero and save you during your last moments of freedom."  
  
"What are you blabbing about, Hisato?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
"Dude, you just got the Red Tag!"  
  
"Which is.?"  
  
Hisato sighed, took a deep breath, and plunged into his explanation, "Basically it's a declaration of war that can only be made by the F4, the four most prominent and dare I say, beautiful girls in school. The first F4 consisted of four guys. Our F4 is the next generation. All four are from the same families and are all related in some way to the first F4. The F4 consists of Doumyogi Tsukiyama, Akastuka Kin, Mimasaka Akemi, and Hosokawa Yusuke. Anyway, the Red Tag is not only a declaration of war that turns F4 against you, but the entire school. The entire school will do whatever they can to ensure that you quit school."  
  
"."  
  
"Ryuichi?"  
  
"So, why did you help me again? Do you want to get kicked out of school too?"  
  
"No way." Hisato paused and thought for a while, "I don't know why I helped, alright? I guess I'm just too nice."  
  
"Well, I'm not quitting school."  
  
"Uh, I'm happy you're so determined, but I seriously doubt it's worth the risk. If it were my case, I'd simply transfer out of school."  
  
Ryuichi stared at Hisato intently, "Are you going to stick with me throughout this?"  
  
"I've got no choice now."  
  
"You're a good man." Ryuichi smiled, he was glad to have met Hayashi Hisato. "Listen, can you fight?"  
  
"Um, I take Tae Kwon Do."  
  
"Good, if we stick together, we'll manage." He winked at his friend, "Optimism is the way to go."  
  
"In my opinion, you're way too happy for someone who's been red tagged." Hisato said, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Before Ryuichi could respond, they heard someone yell, "He's over here!"  
  
"Shoot!" Ryuichi whispered, then with a nod at Hisato, the two leapt up and began running.  
  
A horde of other male students came crashing after them, throwing eggs with deadly aim. After almost five minutes of running, Ryuichi and Hisato glanced back to see that they only had six attackers left. They stopped, gasping for air after all that running.  
  
"Hisato, you ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be, Ryuichi."  
  
They turned at the six grinning students and waited. The six guys walked up and surrounded their target, as the leader spat on the floor. "I would first like to congratulate you for managing to keep your distance for so long. That's a first. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ebina Eisuke and I will be beating you up this afternoon."  
  
Ryuichi scoffed, "We'll see." With that, he launched himself at the nearest boy, his fist pulled back and slammed into the guy's stomach. The guy hunched over in pain and as he did, Ryuichi's elbow came down on his back with a crack. As soon as Ryuichi had attacked the first student, the rest of the little gang had swung into action.  
  
At least one guy is down, Ryuichi thought as he was forced to flip over in the air to avoid an incoming fist. He looked over for a fleeting moment to check that Hisato was holding up. His friend had already managed to knock out one of their aggressors. He was now furiously parrying two uniformed students at once. In between, catching fists and dodging kicks, Hisato was able to kick and punch with amazing speed.  
  
Ryuichi rocketed his leg at the leader, hoping to knock him out with a kick to the head. The guy grabbed managed to grab his leg and with one hand holding Ryuichi's ankle, the other hand flew at Ryuichi's face. Ryuichi grabbed Ebina's fist while struggling to release his foot. Before he could react, the leader's leg swung up and Ryuichi gasped in pain. He was thrown on the ground, though even if he hadn't, he would have fallen. The pain was indescribable. Ryuichi groaned and rolled to the side. He'd never been kicked there before. When he heard from others how much it hurts, he had gone out of his way to insure that that area was always.safe.  
  
The leader stood back and smiled menacingly, "So, we did see that I've beaten you up."  
  
"That was cheap." Ryuichi managed to moan. He forced himself to get up but as soon as he did, he was kicked in the stomach. He winced in pain but jumped up, swung in around and kicked his attacker full in the face. Without checking to see if his victim was fully out, he sprang over to Hisato and helped him.  
  
Ebina opened his eyes. "Jeez that hurts." He gingerly touched his nose, but that caused more pain and he saw that his hand was bloodied. "That moron broke my bloody nose!" He jumped up; wincing at the pain the sudden movement caused and then reached down to pick up a fallen branch. He walked silently up to the four fighting students. He raised his arm and brought it down on the back of Ryuichi.  
  
"Stop." A stern yet emotionless voice commanded and the branch paused mid- flight. All movement in the area came to a halt and for a few seconds, only the heavy breathing of the worn out fighters could be heard.  
  
Akastuka Kin frowned as she laid her hand on the branch and then, grasping it, she yanked it from the student's hand. She looked pointedly at the leader, clearly asking for an explanation.  
  
"I- We were- just following the Red Tag order, Akastuka san." He stuttered.  
  
"Now you may leave." She said coldly.  
  
"Y-yes! Right away, Akastuka san." And he immediately motioned for his lackeys who picked up the two fallen students and they limped out of sight.  
  
Ryuichi stood there, still panting slightly, turning red in the face. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
Kin's eyebrows shot up, "I did not stop this fight for you. I do not like that guy." She said simply and then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ryuichi called hurriedly. Kin stopped but did not turn back. "Can I make it up to you?"  
  
She did not answer, and instead continued to walk.  
  
Ryuichi shook his head in confusion, "What a major attitude change from the last time I saw her. I don't get that girl." He turned to his friend, "Hisato, are you okay?"  
  
"Never been better." Hisato said sarcastically and the coughed. "So, this is going to be us, everyday from now till we graduate, or till you quit school."  
  
"Fabulous." Ryuichi said. There were things that people shared that always made people best friends. Getting beaten up is one of those, Ryuichi thought as he and Hisato made their way back to school. 


	4. Unexpected Call

AN: Here's the next chapter guys. Thx for all the reviews! It really helps boost my morale. I just started a second HYD fic so plz read it! It's called "In the Mind of A Playboy." Anyway, enough advertising, on with the story! Oh wait, first my thx to the reviewers.  
  
Ruth: I'm so glad you noticed!! Even I didn't realize that I made Kin the leader until later on. So I'm really happy that someone saw that Kin has more power than Tsukiyama. Thx for reviewing!  
  
o0itzjeanna0o / Jeslene: thank you for your support! Here's the next chap, sorry if the update was a lil slow. ^^  
  
Kara: Actually, I wasn't sure about the pairings. Originally, I was thinking of doing a Ryuichi and Tsuki pairing. Then I thought Kin/Ryuichi. But now, really, its very early on in the story so it could be any of the F4, except Akemi. I already have someone for her.  
  
Wendy: I know, it's so unfair how rich ppl are perfect. Hehe, I suppose it's because it's a lot easier to write about perfect people than to write people with flaws.  
  
ruchan: Don't thank me! Thank you and all the other reviewers. You guys are the ones who keep me writing. And don't worry; I won't be going along the same lines as the original HYD. I'm trying to veer it off those plots. It's hard thinking of new twists, but I'm working on it!  
  
~*~  
  
By chance, the next day of school, Ryuichi met Doumyouji Tsukiyama. "You!" He seethed, pointing an accusing finger at the pretty girl, "Do you know what you've done! It's all because of you now my life is a living HELL!"  
  
"Serves you right!" She retorted, but still managed to smile innocently. Kin stood next to her with a slightly protective stance as though ready to stop either of them from pouncing on each other.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!" Ryuichi roared angrily.  
  
"You - " Tsuki paused as she thought about this. It sounded really stupid to just say he yelled at her, but then again, she IS Doumyouji. Besides, she thought, who cares if she sounds stupid. Whatever she says is law, ne? "You yelled at me. You publicly humiliated me in the hallway. I TOLD you, NO ONE yells at Doumyouji Tsukiyama."  
  
"God! If you were any more pompous, you'd collapse under the weight of your GIGANTIC HEAD!" Ryuichi yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about you psychopath?" Tsuki asked testily, she did not appreciate getting yelled at. And it would help if she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm talking about your huge ego." Ryuichi explained shaking his head. He had calmed down a bit. Yelling at Doumyouji was very therapeutic. Still, he needed to get back his anger; after all, she made his school life hell and all for yelling at her! "I'm still mad at you even if I've lost my fighting power!"  
  
Tsuki quirked an eyebrow at him, "I forgive you for saying I have a big ego. Anyway, enjoy your day in school today. If I feel in the mood, maybe I'll get some guys to beat you up later."  
  
"Hold up! Who said I'm done! Can't you just.like take back the red tag or something? Seriously, you're giving me a bad time and I DID apologize for knocking you over." Ryuichi tried to reason with the thick-headed Tsuki.  
  
"I can't just take back a red tag! I have a reputation to keep up you know?" said Tsuki, somewhat appalled that he would even suggest such a thing.  
  
"But, we're on speaking terms, so I'm really not an enemy of F4." Ryuichi continued.  
  
"That is for us to decide, not you." Kin said, startling both Tsuki and Ryuichi by entering the conversation.  
  
Tsuki waved a hand at him as though trying to clear the tension in the air, "Sure we're on speaking terms. You've got spunk and I like that. We'll think about it." She winked and then pulled Kin away with her.  
  
"She'll think about it?!" Ryuichi exclaimed to no one in particular. The exclamation, however, brought him to the attention of the students who were now beginning to fill up the corridor.  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled, "Its Yuhara!"  
  
It was as though someone had flipped a switch. Everyone immediately jumped into action. Ryuichi threw up his hand to ward of anything that may come flying at him and sprinted recklessly down the hall. Everyone in the hallway had either flung themselves at him, flung something in their hand at him, or picked up a weapon and then flung themselves at him.  
  
"Ooow!" Ryuichi muttered to himself as eggs splattered on his back and bats swung at him. Finally, he reached the safety of his classroom. He wretched the door open and threw himself inside.  
  
But really, did he think he'd be safe just because he's in his classroom? 'Cause if he did, he was dreaming. Almost immediately, a dozen eggs cracked on his tired body. He stood up uncertainly, wiping egg goop from his face.  
  
"Aw, Yuhara san, you're all dirty. I'm sure you won't mind if we help you clean up a little." A hard masculine voice said. Ryuichi only had time to register in his head that it was Ebina, before dozens of water guns pointed in his direction.  
  
"Oh no..." He managed to moan as the streams of water hit him.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in, ending Ryuichi's torture. Soaking wet, he sloshed over to his desk. He really didn't think he could take much more of this as he buried his head in his arms and prayed for school to end soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryuichi sneezed as he walked home, shivering in his still wet clothes. "Damn! I've got a stupid cold now." He groaned as he thought about what his mother was say. She'll probably forbid him from walking home again and insist on sending a few bodyguards to school with him.  
  
~*~  
  
As it is, Ryuichi was forced to stay home due to his illness. This was welcomed by Ryuichi as he did not think he could handle another day of school.  
  
The phone rang, echoing in Ryuichi's large room. He had his own private line, so as much as he wanted to call up a maid to answer it, he reluctantly picked up the receiver. "'lo?" He muttered into the phone.  
  
"Hey! How's my favorite student." A bright bubbly voice came.  
  
Ryuichi stared incredulously at the phone before tentatively asking, "Doumyouji?"  
  
"That's me! How're you holding up? I can't believe you're sick! What happened to all your fighting power?" She bubbled again.  
  
"Uh.why are you calling me?"  
  
"To see how you are holding up! Answer the question already."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little sick. No thanks to you!"  
  
"What?! What did I do?"  
  
"You and your stupid red tag thing got me sick."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, oh."  
  
"What happened to all your fighting power?"  
  
Ryuichi groaned, "I lost it. Yelling at you takes too much energy. Stop repeating yourself."  
  
"Oh, I hope you get better soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? I can't be nice to you?"  
  
"Err.no. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm worried. Yes, the great Doumyouji is worried about a measly little Yuhara san."  
  
Ryuichi scoffed, "Ok, that's funny."  
  
"Anyway, we've got a vacation coming up."  
  
"Yes we do, I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"Since it's entirely my fault you're sick, I might as well invite to go on a cruise with us."  
  
".huh?"  
  
"I'm inviting you to spend your vacation with me and the rest of F4."  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice?"  
  
"Yes, I'm so nice."  
  
Ryuichi was silent for a while as he thought about this. He wasn't sure if it would be smart to hang out with the F4. Who knows if something goes wrong and Doumyouji throws him off the ship or something.  
  
"We're going on my private yacht."  
  
"Uh.can Hisato come with me?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier! My cousins are coming too."  
  
Ryuichi smiled, "Great, thanks for inviting me."  
  
"No problem. Just get better soon, ok? If you're not in school, what can I possibly do when I'm bored? I need you there so I can get people to beat you up."  
  
Tsuki grinned, she could just imagine Ryuichi frowning on the other side of the phone. "Just kidding, I'll see you in a while."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm coming over."  
  
"But.you don't know where I live."  
  
"Oh yea. that would make things more complicated."  
  
"Look, don't bother coming over, calling is enough. Thanks for.well, being nice."  
  
"Like I said, no problem. I'll talk to you later then, Ciao!" Tsuki clicked the phone down and smiled. That went smoothly. She thought. Funny how they seem to get along fine on the phone, but when they see each other, they go off the rocker. Tsuki sighed, she liked Yuhara because he was so different. If only he would realize that she likes him.  
  
Ryuichi stared at his phone. That was just about the weirdest thing that could happen. He certainly did not expect Doumyouji to suddenly decide to call him, much less be so nice to him. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. At least Hisato will be with him so that he won't be stuck with F4 by himself. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Sir?" A timid maid stuck her head in, "A Hayashi san is here to see you."  
  
Ryuichi felt his face break out in a huge grin, "Fantastic, I need to talk to him anyway." He leapt out of bed and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Hisato!" He called, "Am I glad to see you or what! How was school?"  
  
Hisato managed a smile. "It was very hectic, but I survived."  
  
Ryuichi laughed, "C'mon, I've got some important things to tell you." 


End file.
